Shred-R the Wirewolf
Shred-R "Just another chance is all i ask for- dont you see the heart in me?". Shred-R, whom was formaly known as "Sergei", is a large wirewolf who has changed over the recent years. A badly battered soul who underwent great changes that took centuries to start. Shred-R is over 700 years old, and is part of a breed called "Familiaris". '' Hailing from his home planet Ganvexity, Shred-R was part of a very advanced race. The Wirewolf race he hailed from was a species whom were extremely violent and very advanced. Their shoulders were genetically modifyed before going into war, so a new born pup would immediatly be brought to go under extreme changes. Changes that taught horrific aggression and specilized in close hand-to-hand combat. Shred-R however was brought into exsistence by his father Emphasis, along with his other two siblings Surg-n, his little brother. Then Gunnison, his older sister. A war he took no favor in, but had no choice to take part in. Mysteries soldiers coming from the center of his world, and destroying it. Shred-R's body was lost in space for a very long time- but his past was more corrupt then he could remember. Bodily Functions He is very large with a very big build, he is cybernetic as well. Having a eletronic brain with human emotions within them, his metal body consists of an actual beating heart. His body contains blood, along with blood cells with eletronic nanoroids that flow through his systems and keep everything within himself up to date. Shred-R's brain is a like a super computer, while fighting- he can easily see stuff before it happens. But montioring his rival's muscle movement and joint flexing, he can quickly read the brain channeling commands into his opponents mind. Thus, knowing what move they'll make next, and quickly stop them before they do it. His snout is long and wide, filled with five rows of razor sharp teeth. The front of his teeth match the coloring of his armor, but the back rows are hidden- they are retractable. His jaws have a crushing power of over nine hundrended and nighty-nine thousand pounds. With eight sets of front canine fangs, Shred-R's bite is lethal- no matter how light or how strong it is. Being a pure bred wirewolf, his leathal jaws can spray toxic Wirewolf Venom. Acting like poisson, when bitten, the venom injects and is rapidly spreaded throughout the host's body. Like a disease, it attacks braincells and tissue. Most people bitten do not survive the wirewolf venom. But if they somehow survive, on the next moon; they shall under go a agonizing transformation that'll forever scar them. All these factors making Shred-R's jaws even more deadlier. Family History Shred-R's family history came from a very savage, yet rare race known as a ''"Familiaris", ''which means god slayer- or killer of immortals in the Scholar Speech. This breed consists of extremely powerful giants that commonly take the shapes of morfed winged creatures, or dragons. But it has been seen that the breed can come in different appearences as well, the only two recored shapes of a Familiaris taken was that of a 'Dragon', or a 'Wolf'. The Father of Time, who was known as Anduliz, was the first to create the first know living Familiaris. The first of this breed was known as Syrax Bloodbain- a dark abomination whom was given power far beyond anyone's understanding. Syrax was created as a ambassador for the mortals and immortals, his very core was made from castraphoic energy- some of the most purest substances in the hole reaches of Time and Space. Anduliz thought that he had created the best servant to assist him in his job. But with greater power, also comes with laws of responabilty. Rules that Syrax couldnt handle, and soon his great power but weak will had led him to go insance, and soon his powers followed suit. In a little less then four months since his birth, Syrax has already killed over thousands of innocent souls, trying to sustain his immortality- but also to get strong enough to kill Anduliz for creating him. But as time went by, Syrax had successfully bred with another powerful being, and fathered two offspring. Rangiz, his elder daughter, and Emphasis, his youngest son. Emphasis had showed signs of great weakness to where his sister, which was just the opposite, showed that she was the prodigy of her father. Syrax hated his son with a passion, and in attempts to break him, he spent the next thousands of centuries tormenting and brutally lashing out at him in abusive matters to strengthen his son. But these acts only weakended his faith. But after years of burning his power out, Syrax had finally came to a haunting realization. He was loosing life, and the only way he could sustain immortality is if his Family Bloodline kept continuing into the next generation. So in one last act of desperation, Syrax forced the hurting Emphasis to breed with LungAi, another Goddess who served as Anduliz's assistant. The breeding was a success as Emphasis had successfully fathered three grandchildren for Syrax. But this joy soon led to blistering fury as Syrax realized that his grandchildren were showing no signs of being dark or cruel. Soon this led to tension, then... sprank into red hot hate as Syrax attempted to kill his grandchildren. He had successfully killed their mother LungAi- but Syrax soon lost site of the pups. Then churing in anger, the massive beast left. Little did he know, that all three pups had been found by their father- and now were being taken care of to hopefully survive a new future. Memories ''"Forgot the past, look toward the future. Today is a gift, which is why its called the "Present". Shred-R has looked back on his life through various flashbacks, possible future visions, and waking up in odd realms that he could never come to remember. His main life has been seen throughout his childhood on his home world Gavexity, he is unable to fully remember any extreme events of his life. Due to being exposed to many drastic and mind destroying events, Shred-R has recivered mental and physical damage throughout his years as he grew into a full adult. Making him a very washed up creature, he has killed thousands, but only due to the fact that he was traumaitzed as a child. But every day only got worse the harder Shred-R tried to understand his messed up life. Shred-R has been known to have 'died' many times before. He was born in the 1812 B.D. but his last recorded death has been seen in the year 2812, a thousand years from that time. Throughtout those times, Shred-R has come to recall many tragic events that he dosent recall doing. But everyday he wakes up, he comes to reconize new scars that ink his very metallic skin. One memory that Shred-R has come to remember was being imprisoned for over 200 hundred years. Being guarded by a demonic monster known as Sulfuric. His years spent in prison were very harsh, and punishments for disobedience were increadibly lethal. He had been burned and whipped on mutiple occasions. The most drastic punishment Shred-R was forced to endure was being part of mind destroying experiments. Being medically tested on, these tests tampered with his DNA, making his cybernetic DNA to become unbalanced between his robotic brain and his organic heart. These changes radically changing his growth, and doubling his sence of smell, hearing, sight, and taste. These changes also drastically boosted his strength to beyond maximum levels, nearing god-like. But soon the years of abuse had turned the wirewolf into a physco path. Finally unable to cope any longer, the crazed wolf had busted out of the prison that he had been stuck in for two hole generations. Greatly angered by life, and thinking he was lost permantly- Shred-R went on a rampage. Soon after struggling, he'd finally burnt out and had been believed to have 'died' a final time. After his last 'death', Shred-R's body had been casted out into space. But his soul soon woke up in a dark place, where blue eyes in a dark unholly flame had come to punish his soul for all the wrongs he had done. But there another voice, a female voice, had come down in a yellow orb. There Shred-R felt his soul get returned to his body, there everything became clear again. Relationships Shred-R has currently been given a second chance, through the next years- he has been surving the female android known as 'Monova'. At first he beared no feelings for her, just simply seeing her as his mistress and someone he'd follow. He was also indebt to her for saving his life, despite the fact he was half organic, and Monova had hated organics with a passion. But after a trip he accompinied his mistress on, a trip that was led to him going to earth. He had made a grave mistake, and thus in the end- the factory that they worked in suddenly was shot down. His mistress made it out, but Shred-R was not so lucky. Thus he died a agonizing death once again, but this one was different. He had once again awakened in a similar place, and hearing a familiar male voice that hid inside the unholly blue flame. But the other voice that seemed to belong to another being, had again taken him away- but this time, this being offered him a new beginning. Thus, he accepted. Facts LungAi is the assistant to Anduliz, serving under his wings for millions of years. She had never expected to give birth to three wirewolf pups. Or to get caught up with Syrax and his family. Shred-R is 8 to 9 feet tall. His older sister Gunnison is 10 to 12 feet tall, and Surg-N, the youngest brother, is 7 to 8ft tall. Shred-R is the middle child. Emphasis, despite his troubled background, was actually a very good father, despite being a single parent. He protected them, fed them, comforted them, and tried to give them as much love as possible. Anduliz created Syrax around the beginning of time when he first became Father Time. He was younger and really naive, he believed he could end the fighting between Mortals and Immortals by creating a extremely powerful being. But it backfired on him- and now Anduliz is much wiser today then he ever was. Syrax's betrayel was caused by the amount of power he possessed. It pained him to carry that much power, and it soon broke his sanity in a little less then 4 months. One of the worst wars ever faught was caused by Syrax. Links For More GShepherd17's channel. Http://gshepherd17.deviantart.com Plz accounts http://shred-rplz.deviantart.com http://surg-nplz.deviantart.com http://emphasisplz.deviantart.com